A purple pair of glasses costs $$48$, and a red necklace costs $$8$. The purple pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the red necklace costs?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$48 \div $8$ $$48 \div $8 = 6$ The purple pair of glasses costs $6$ times as much as the red necklace costs.